cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Michigan Broncos
The Western Michigan Broncos are a college football team playing in the Mid-American Conference that started playing in the 2016 season. Coached by Jieret, the Broncos play at Waldo Stadium in the MAC's Western Division. History Dacder Era (2016) Main Article: 2016 Western Michigan Broncos season Raybaxter2211 Era (2017-2018) After the 2016 season Head Coach Dacder left the program to take the same position with the University of Colorado. Western Michigan hired Raybaxter2211 as his successor. 2017 Season Main Article: 2017 Western Michigan Broncos season Featuring the strong running of MAC Player of the Year Emmanuel Fields, the Broncos made it to their first ever bowl game. Unfortunately they fell short, losing to Hawaii in the Foster Farms Bowl. 2018 Season Main Article: 2018 Western Michigan Broncos season After the promising season the Broncos had in 2017, bigger things were expected in 2018. But despite Emmanuel Fields again winning the second of his back-to-back MAC Player of the Year Awards, the Broncos regressed to a 5-7 record. Coach Raybaxter would leave for greener pastures after the season, bolting for the Michigan State coaching job. Jieret Era (2019-present) 2019 Season Main Article: 2019 Western Michigan Broncos season Before the 2019 season began, Western Michigan hired Jieret as the Broncos' third head coach. With a potent rushing attack headlined by Gabriel Shields and an excellent secondary featuring cornerbacks Sean Taylor and Jaylin McQueen, the Broncos achieved three firsts in WMU history: Their first 10-win season, their first bowl win, and the first time the Michigan MAC Trophy resided in Kalamazoo. 2020 Season Main article: 2020 Western Michigan Broncos season After a spirited spring battle, redshirt freshman DeSean Madison won the starting running back job over Gabriel Shields. Shortly after, Shields transferred to Michigan State. Behind that excellent Bronco defense, Madison's 1000+ yard rushing season, and QB Chase Sims leading a revived passing attack, Western Michigan won 11 regular season games en route to their first-ever MAC West division title. They then defeated the Ohio Bobcats in the MAC Championship game to win their first-ever Conference title, although prior to the game defensive stars Sean Taylor and MLB Kareem Boykin announced their decisions to enter the 2021 NFLHC Draft, forgoing their senior seasons. The Broncos made the College Football Playoff as the 4-seed, a first for the MAC. Unfortunately, they lost in the quarterfinals to the Pittsburgh Panthers 24-23. 2021 Season Main article: 2021 Western Michigan Broncos season Season-by-Season Records All-time record vs. MAC opponents These are the Broncos' football records against current Mid-American Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Bowl games The Broncos have appeared in three bowl games, posting a record of 1-2. Notable Players and Alumni Offensive Players Defensive Players Individual Award Winners All-Americans None. All-MAC Players *'2016' :Henry Clark, ILB :Ralph Phillips, K/P *'2017' :Emmanuel Fields, RB :Garrett Roberson, OT :Steven Field, ILB :Sean Taylor, CB *'2018' :Emmanuel Fields, RB :Marvin Correa, OG :Thierno Mingo, DE :Sean Taylor, CB :Donovan Jackson, FS *'2019' :Gabriel Shields, RB :Josh Whitt, WR :Ian Braden, OG :Kareem Boykin, ILB *'2020' :DeSean Madison, RB :Marc Allen, OT :Alex Westbrook, OG Other Awards *'2017' :Disney Spirit Award: Emmanuel Fields, RB. *'2020' :Offensive Newcomer of the Year: DeSean Madison, RB. External Links 2016 Depth Chart 2017 Depth Chart 2018 Depth Chart 2019 Depth Chart 2020 Depth Chart 2021 Depth Chart Category:MAC